


Make You Feel My Love

by EmreyShipper17



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gifted to RavenRambles, I Tried, Non-Graphic Violence, Suicide Attempt, You're a really good writer, reference to self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmreyShipper17/pseuds/EmreyShipper17
Summary: Emma finds Audrey at her breaking point.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RavenRambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenRambles/gifts).



> Thanks for reading Put your feedback in the comments and i'll get back to you. Gifted to RavenRambles, a great writer.

Audrey Jensen has always loved the moon and the stars. Something about the darkness fading out into the background of the lighted stars moves her, makes her feel somewhat whole. She had only felt that way two times in general, when she got lost in the faded light of the night sky, and when she was with Emma. Emma had really always been the stars to Audrey's moon. Emma Duval, the beautiful girl next door, the popular, the girl she could never have. Often Audrey and Emma would spend nights curled up together, A giant ball of tangled limbs, sometimes laughing sometimes crying. Over time they had shared the entirety of each other piece by piece and Audrey had come to love the revelations hidden behind the closed door of Emma's bedroom. But, she was revealed to the fact that Emma didn't feel the same and she couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take one more day of being rejected by Emma. After the murders, after Rachel, after Piper and Keiran, Audrey had finally broke. So, this dark, windy night, Audrey was going to relieve the pain permanently. She sat on her bed, shaking so hard she had to grab the sheets with her hand to keep herself still, she slowly raised the barrel of the gun to her temple, the sleeve of her shirt riding up to expose the scoring marks on her wrists. She clicked the bullet into its place with a trembling chill going through her body as she heard the four clicks.

"Audrey," Audrey looked up to see Emma standing there with a plain look on her face. Emma couldn't before, but, now she sees that Audrey is truly broken. "Oh my god, Audrey," She half-yelled. Audrey got up from her bed with the gun still pressed against her temple. She ran over next to her desk, tears streaming down her face. "Audrey," she paused, "Put the gun down, please?" Emma said with a shaking breath.

"Why should I, huh? Anything that's ever good leaves me or gets ripped from my grasp," she pauses taking time to think about what she is going to say next, "Rachel, You, All of my friends, Its me everyone around me is gone. It's my fault. I just cant take it anymore. Anything that I love gets changed into something that no love should be. I cant do it anymore," Audrey finishes lowering the gun for just a moment before returning it to its resting place at her temple. Emma just began to notice the immense amount of slashes on her wrists. Emma had finally realized that Audrey was broken, strong, tough Audrey is cracked, morphed into the person that her father would've hated if he wasn't in his studies all the time.

"But, I'm still here," Emma says in a desperate attempt to talk Audrey out of this.

"Not for long, you'll leave me too, someday." She said as Emma moved toward her.

"No I wont," Emma said Finally sure of what she wanted, _who_ she wanted.

"Really why. Why am I so special that you wont leave?" Audrey screamed the barrel of the gun rubbing and hitting at her temple leaving a faint bruise.

"Because I love you," Emma hadn't meant to scream that. "So, just put the gun down, put the gun down and give me a chance to let me love you, please?" Audrey slowly removed the gun from her temple and set it on the bed. Emma swiftly grabbed it and emptied the chamber, all of the bullets laid on the dresser next to the bed where Audrey was now sitting. Emma sat next to her and rubbed soothing circle patterns onto Audrey's back. They soon laid down and fell asleep. Emma needed anwers but she couldn't ask for them right now. So, curled together, in a ball of tangled limbs, they fell asleep. Audrey didn't get to see the sky that night, she was too caught up in the constellation of tear tracks on Emma's cheeks. If they had to become something, they would become a constellation of stars and the moon, fading in and out of each other hoping one day to shoot down and become somebodies wish.


End file.
